


Everyone

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [21]
Category: Accel World, Code Geass, Elfen Lied, Rozen Maiden, Touhou Project, Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, 侵略!イカ娘 | Shinryaku! Ika Musume | Squid Girl, 少女前线 | Girls' Frontline (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Car Chases, Chases, Cities, Desert, Fights, Fist Fights, Gen, Monsters, Out of Character, Poetry, Portals, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Team, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Video Game Mechanics, War, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Юкари Якумо собирает команду из лучших воительниц для выполнения ими архиважной миссии.— О нет! Они уже успелиПостроить улей! — Как тут мерзко…— Ага! Особенно противноИдти по этой липкой дряни…— Бывают гнёзда и похуже.— …Из плоти. — Да, в таких пещерах,Как в чьём-то… — Хватит! — Извини.— Сожжём зловонное гнездовье.— Со всеми гадами. — Вот вам!
Series: Супер Игра [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	1. Давно не виделись

**Author's Note:**

> Да, версия в прозе «Literally Everyone» также будет.
> 
> Хронологически последний на данный момент эпизод.  
> Эпизодические персонажи, включая Юкари, появляются пока только в одной, максимум двух главах за всю работу.
> 
> Для тех, кто только пришёл:
> 
> Юкари Якумо  
> Одета в короткий халатик жемчужного цвета. Обута в шлёпки на голые ноги. Головной убор — прежний.
> 
> Суигинто  
> Имя произносится в три слога (Суйгинто).  
> Выполнена в человеческий рост.  
> Внешний вид — как в Увертюре (платье чёрное).
> 
> ̶Л̶ю̶с̶и̶ Каэдэ  
> Потому что в игре уже есть персонаж с именем Люси.  
> Одета в белые ленты.
> 
> C.C. (Си Два)  
> Носит белый облегающий костюм.
> 
> Кальмарка  
> Платье более узкое. На руках отсутствуют браслеты. А на ногах — обувь.  
> Щупальца более заострённые.
> 
> Биологический возраст всех девушек — 18 лет (Суигинто выглядит как 18-летняя девушка).  
> Впятером образуют своё собственное Звено. Цвет Звена — маджента.
> 
> P.S. «Своё собственное» — плеоназм?

МИР АНИМЕВОЧЕК  
СТОЛИЦА  
БАШНЯ ЮКАРИ

Ю к а р и Я к у м о

А вот и куколка! Суигинто!  
Дай обниму!

С у и г и н т о  
–_–

С и Д в а

…Привет.

С у и г и н т о

Си Два…  
Давно не виделись.

К а л ь м а р к а

Сестричка!

С у и г и н т о

И эта здесь!

К а л ь м а р к а

Дай обниму!

С у и г и н т о

Иди ты к чёрту со своими!..  
Смотри!

К а л ь м а р к а

Кто там?

К а э д э

О нет…

К а л ь м а р к а

Каэдэ!

К а э д э

Чудовище!

К а л ь м а р к а

Опять… Сначала  
Си-си, теперь…

К а э д э

Умри!

К а л ь м а р к а

Ах так!

Ю к а р и

Немедленно остановитесь!

С и Д в а

Ты что, Суигинто!

С у и г и н т о

Защищайся!

Ю к а р и

И вы туда же! Так, довольно!  
Кому сказала! Эй!! Ну ХВАТИТ!!!  
Вот так…

К а э д э

Ах, это ты… Кальмарка.

К а л ь м а р к а

Да, я!!

К а э д э

Прости.

К а л ь м а р к а

…Больная стерва!

С у и г и н т о

Все в сборе?

Ю к а р и

Нет… Нет, не хватает  
Брюнеточки…

К а л ь м а р к а

Танкистки!

С и Д в а

Мако…

Ю к а р и

Да. Спит, наверное… Оставим  
Её в покое.

К а э д э

До свиданья.

Ю к а р и

Каэдэ!

К а э д э

Что?! Я лучше тоже  
Посплю…

Ю к а р и

Назад!

(неведомая сила притянула  
Каэдэ на прежнее место)

Нам без тебя  
Никак не обойтись!

К а э д э

Ах, ладно…

С у и г и н т о

Итак?

Ю к а р и

На свете появилась  
Одна богиня — негодяйка.  
Она грозится уничтожить  
Весь этот мир…

С у и г и н т о

И мы должны…

Ю к а р и

Остановить её.

С у и г и н т о

А ты  
Не можешь с ней…

Ю к а р и

Я ведь сама  
Богиня! Мне запрещено…

С у и г и н т о

А ей?!

Ю к а р и

Она… _почти_ богиня.

С у и г и н т о

«Почти»? Так кто она?!

Ю к а р и

Всего лишь  
Могущественная колдунья.  
Вы справитесь.

С у и г и н т о

А как же Скатах?

Ю к а р и

Не справится.

С у и г и н т о

Она?! Да ладно!  
Она же круче всех…

Ю к а р и

Забудь ты  
О ней! Короче, всё. Внизу  
Машина. Сядете…

С у и г и н т о

Зачем?

Ю к а р и

Поедете.

С у и г и н т о

Куда?

Ю к а р и

К порталу!  
Он далеко…

С у и г и н т о

А ты не можешь…

Ю к а р и

За-пре-ще-но! Я не могу  
Вам помогать!

С у и г и н т о

Ах да…

Ю к а р и

Девчонки…  
Удачи, девочки! Удачи  
Вам, дорогие! Вся надежда  
На вас! Спасите этот мир,  
Пожалуйста… Теперь за дело!

(и все воительницы провалились  
в только что взявшиеся под ними  
разрывы)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Суигинто
> 
> Самая бесстрашная, решительная, воинственная и злая из четвёрки.
> 
> Внешне совершенно не отличается от простой девушки (куклу в ней выдают только её шарниры, которые не видны под одеждой).  
> Не испытывает физическую боль (как нетрудно догадаться).
> 
> Считает себя лидером отряда, но всем (в особенности Каэдэ) всё равно.
> 
> С Розоволосой имеет самые близкие, но и в то же время самые напряжённые отношения. Её рога, естественно, считает существенным недостатком для истинной красавицы.
> 
> Си-си ещё во что-то ставит.
> 
> Кальмарку вообще считает монстром. Хотя относится к ней довольно снисходительно. С некоторым пренебрежением.
> 
> Испытывает чудовищный комплекс неполноценности из-за своего кукольного тела. По этой причине считает монстром и себя. Из-за этого же завидует Рогатой, так как та, хоть и рогатая, но всё равно почти человек. А значит, ближе к идеалу женской красоты.
> 
> Рекомендуемое музыкальное сопровождение:  
> Когда они устроили разборку между собой в самом начале —  
> Streets Of Rage Remake  
> BGM1401 Disc — Boss


	2. Погнали

НА УЛИЦЕ

С у и г и н т о

Ну где она?!

С и Д в а

Вон на парковке.

С у и г и н т о

Ещё идти…

П р о х о ж и е

Ого, смотрите!  
Воительницы…

К а л ь м а р к а

Чё?!

П р о х о ж и е

Простите!!

К а л ь м а р к а

Боятся — значит уважают!

(на парковке)

Крутая тачка!

(BMW)

С у и г и н т о

Так, кто сядет  
За руль?

С и Д в а

…Давайте я.

С у и г и н т о

Давай.

К а л ь м а р к а

Я на переднем!

С у и г и н т о

Я!

К а э д э

Вот чёрт…

С у и г и н т о

Поехали.

К а л ь м а р к а

Погнали! Класс!!  
Мы как бандиты!

К а э д э

Мы и есть  
Злодейки.

К а л ь м а р к а

Да! _Мы очень злые._  
 **Плохие девочки.**

И з М е р с е д е с а

Эй вы!

С у и г и н т о

Кто там?

С и Д в а

Цундэрэ.

Л у и з а Ф р а н с у а з а  
л е Б л а н д е л а В а л ь е р  
д е Т р и с т е й н

Негодяйки!

Н а г и С а н д з э н ъ и н

Чудовища!

Т а й г а А й с а к а

Уродки!

С я н а

Хлам!

К а л ь м а р к а

Вот гадины…

(гадинам)

Чего пристали?!

Ц у н д э р э

 _Мы_ победим ту ведьму!

К а л ь м а р к а

_Вы?!_  
Да что вы можете?! Цундэрэ…  
Соплячки!  
Блин! Они стреляют!

(из пистолетов и «Узи»)

С у и г и н т о

Си Два, гони! А я!..

К а э д э

Достали…

(высунула вектор в окно)

К а л ь м а р к а

Как долбанула!

(по бензобаку)

Раз и всё!  
Отлично!

С у и г и н т о

Хорошо.

К а л ь м а р к а

Глядите,  
Какие чёрные!

(цундэрэ)

Что, съели?!

С и Д в а

Придётся ехать в автосервис.

С у и г и н т о

Ну едь!

К а л ь м а р к а

Да ладно, подождём…

С и Д в а

Минута — и машина будет  
Как новая.

К а л ь м а р к а

Во-во! Забей,  
Суигинто…

К а э д э

Да… Не ты одна  
Несовершенная.

С у и г и н т о

Заткнись.

С и Д в а

Хотите музыку?!

К а л ь м а р к а

Хотим!  
Ну-кась, послушаем…

(включила щупальцем радио)

Как раз!

К а э д э

За нами снова хвост.

С и Д в а

Да, вижу.

К а л ь м а р к а

Легавые! Дави на газ,  
Си-си!

С у и г и н т о

Назойливые…

С и Д в а

Стой!  
Они оставят нас в покое,  
Как только наш автомобиль  
Починят…

К а л ь м а р к а

Или перекрасят!  
Точняк!

К а э д э

Опять по нам стреляют…

К а л ь м а р к а

Пробили колесо!

С у и г и н т о

Горим.

С и Д в а

Спокойно… Мы уже на месте.

К а л ь м а р к а

Быстрее! Заезжай! Успели…

С у и г и н т о

Что, всё?

С и Д в а

Да. Я же говорила…

К а л ь м а р к а

Каких-то пять секунд — и тачка  
Как новенькая!

С у и г и н т о

Так, а эти?

К а л ь м а р к а

Отстали!

С у и г и н т о

Надо же, и правда.  
Си Два, поехали.

А в т о м е х а н и к

А деньги?!

С у и г и н т о

Какие деньги?

А в т о м е х а н и к

Сотня баксов!

С у и г и н т о

_Си Два?_

С и Д в а

…А?

С у и г и н т о

Ты не говорила,  
Что за ремонт…

А в т о м е х а н и к

Берётся плата!

С и Д в а

…Простите, девочки. Забыла.

А в т о м е х а н и к

Понятно.

(достала детонатор)

С и Д в а

Бомба!

С у и г и н т о

Где?!

С и Д в а

В машине!  
На выход!! Быстро!!

К а э д э

Так и знала!!

С и Д в а

Все целы?

К а э д э

Пустяки.

К а л ь м а р к а

А тачка?!

К а э д э

У нас компания…

С у и г и н т о

Сразимся.

С и Д в а

Придётся.

К а э д э

Сами напросились.

К а л ь м а р к а

Каэдэ, только без мокрухи!  
И ты, Суигинто! Хорошо?

С у и г и н т о

Я ничего не обещаю.

К а э д э

И я.

К а л ь м а р к а

Да ладно вам, не надо!  
Короче, всё — других девчонок  
Не убиваем! А теперь…  
Повеселимся!!!

Т а й г а

Это точно.

С у и г и н т о

Как кстати!

К а э д э

**Да…**

С и Д в а

Определённо.

К а л ь м а р к а

А я-то как по ним скучала!!

С я н а

На этот раз вы не уйдёте!

С у и г и н т о

Нет, это мы вас не отпустим.

К а л ь м а р к а

Живыми.

К а э д э

Правда?

К а л ь м а р к а

Может быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каэдэ
> 
> Физически — самая слабая из всех.  
> Но если речь идёт о её психокинетических способностях (векторы), — тогда по части применения грубой силы ей нет равных.
> 
> Реже других покидает свой мир в поисках приключений, т. к. никакие приключения на самом деле искать не любит. Но инстинкт убийцы делает своё дело…
> 
> Комплексует по поводу своих рогов, постоянно забывая о том, что никаким обыкновенным человеком и так не должна являться.
> 
> Самая отрешённая, молчаливая и печальная из всех.  
> Даже среди своих настоящих товарищей порой чувствует себя лишней и чужой.
> 
> Сложные отношения с Суигинто.  
> Нейтрально относится к остальным двум.
> 
> Прочее:  
> В норме никаких денег во Вселенной Вечной Арены нет.  
> Но для этого мира было сделано исключение.
> 
> РМС:  
> Во время драки —  
> Streets Of Rage Remake  
> BGM1401 Disc — Fighting In The Street
> 
> Песни по радио:  
> Игорёк  
> «Автосервис»  
> «Подождём»
> 
> З.Ы. Бандиты? Прямо Синдикат какой-то…


	3. Попробуйте догнать

ВЕЧЕР

Ю к а р и

Вы всё-таки ввязались в драку…

К а э д э

Как тут не ввяжешься!

К а л ь м а р к а

Зато  
Повеселились!

С и Д в а

Пустяки.

С у и г и н т о

Переживём. Чего явилась?

Ю к а р и

Вас приглашают в Гранд Палас!  
Дворец культуры и искусства.

С у и г и н т о

Кто приглашает?

Ю к а р и

Я.

С у и г и н т о

_Зачем?_

Ю к а р и

Ты любишь музыку?

С у и г и н т о

При чём  
Тут музыка?!

Ю к а р и

Конечно, любишь.  
Так вот, сегодня выступает  
Одна тактическая кукла.  
Талантливейшая скрипачка!

С у и г и н т о

Тактические куклы — хлам!

Ю к а р и

Я попрошу вас присмотреть  
За ней.

К а л ь м а р к а

Да не вопрос.

К а э д э

Постойте,  
Мы, кажется, спасаем мир.

Ю к а р и

Телепортируетесь позже.  
Сейчас вам нужно быть в столице.  
Они зря время не теряли…

К а л ь м а р к а

«Они?»

Ю к а р и

А вы чего стоите?  
Скорее во дворец!

К а л ь м а р к а

Пешком?

Ю к а р и

Бегом! Я вам не автопарк!

К а л ь м а р к а

На чём поедем?

С и Д в а

На метро.  
Согласны?

К а э д э

Да.

С у и г и н т о

Тебе виднее.

  
ГРАНД ПАЛАС

С и Д в а

Надеюсь, мы не опоздали.

А с м о д е й

Ни в коем случае!

В е л ь з е в у л

Ну что вы!

М а м м о н

Пожалуйте!

Б е л ь ф е г о р

Покорно просим!

С у и г и н т о

Чего?!

К а э д э

(шёпотом)

Не нравятся мне что-то  
Они…

С а т а н а

Не нравимся?!

Л е в и а ф а н

Кошмар!

Л ю ц и ф е р

Простите нас великодушно!

А с м о д е й и В е л ь з е в у л

Исправимся сию минуту!

М а м м о н и Б е л ь ф е г о р

Но ради бога!

С а т а н а и Л е в и а ф а н

Умоляем!

Л ю ц и ф е р

Не доносите ей на нас!!

К а э д э

Да всё в порядке!

К а л ь м а р к а

Казино!

С и Д в а

Кальмарка! Некогда! К тому же…

Ю м э к о Д ж а б а м и

Сыграем, девочки?

К а л ь м а р к а 

В картишки?

Ю м э к о

Во что хотите.

С у и г и н т о, К а э д э  
и С и Д в а

Нет!

К а л ь м а р к а

Зануды…

К а э д э

С ней поиграешь…

С у и г и н т о

Где скрипачка?

Л ю ц и ф е р

В концертном зале.

С у и г и н т о

Выступает?

Л ю ц и ф е р

Ждёт вас…

С у и г и н т о

Чудесно… Проводите.

  
КОНЦЕРТНЫЙ  
ЗАЛ

WA2000

Да почему я не могу  
Начать без них?! Все остальные  
Давно собрались!

П у б л и к а

Да!

С у и г и н т о

А можно  
Заткнуться?

П у б л и к а

Это же Суигинто…

WA2000

Суигинто?

П у б л и к а

Собственной персоной!  
Она сыграет с Ва в дуэте!

WA2000

Сыграешь?!

С у и г и н т о

…Я?

WA2000

На фортепьяно.  
Ты ведь умеешь.

С у и г и н т о

Да, конечно…

(после)

П у б л и к а

Блестяще! Браво! Молодцы!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Великолепно…

К а л ь м а р к а

Черноснежка!  
Злодейка!

П у б л и к а

Кто её впустил?!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Впустил? Что, если я вошла  
Сама?

Л ю ц и ф е р

Сестрички!

К а л ь м а р к а

Негодяйка!  
Опять затеяла!.. Постойте…  
А не она ли та колдунья?

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Нет. **К сожалению…** Однако  
Я помогаю ей.

К а л ь м а р к а

Мерзавка!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Итак, зачем я здесь…

К а л ь м а р к а

Вот-вот!  
Выкладывай!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Мне поручили  
Завербовать тебя в наш славный  
Отряд. Что скажешь?

WA2000

Никогда!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Подумай, Ва. Твоим подружкам  
У нас понравилось…

UMP45 и UMP9

Так точно.

WA2000

Что с вами, девочки?!

К а л ь м а р к а

Что с ними?!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Я… _убедила_ их.

С у и г и н т о

Заклятье.

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Да, ты права.

К а л ь м а р к а

Ну просто сволочь…

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

(сёстрам UMP)

Вы двое, взять её.

С у и г и н т о

Сначала  
Придётся разобраться с нами.

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Как пожелаете…

(всей своре)

В атаку!  
Все!! Уничтожить их!!!

П у б л и к а

Спасайся  
Кто может!

С е м ь с е с т ё р  
Ч и с т и л и щ а

В бой!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Ах вы!.. Ну ладно…

К а л ь м а р к а

За ней!

  
НА УЛИЦЕ

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Попробуйте догнать!

Ю к а р и

Вот мотоциклы!

К а л ь м а р к а

О!

С у и г и н т о

А мне?!

К а э д э

И мне…

Ю к а р и

По одному на пару!

С у и г и н т о

Но ведь!..

Ю к а р и

Не дайте ей уйти!

К а э д э

Чур я с тобой, Си Два!

К а л ь м а р к а

Садись…  
Прокатимся.

С у и г и н т о

Я поведу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Черноснежка считает себя лучшей претенденткой на роль главной злодейки… Но её уже обошли.
> 
> А ещё ей не нравится её прозвище Ночная Бабочка.
> 
> Музыка:  
> Streets of Rage Remake  
> BGM1401 Disc:  
> Во дворце — The Last Soul  
> Вечером и на выступлении — Keep The Groovin'  
> В погоне — Spin On The Bridge
> 
> R.I.P. Paul Clark (BGM1401).  
> Я вдохновлялся твоими великолепными мелодиями.


	4. Обожаю

НОЧЬ

  
К а л ь м а р к а

УЙДИ СО ВСТРЕЧКИ!

С у и г и н т о

Не ори!

К а л ь м а р к а

УЙДИ!!

С у и г и н т о

ДА НЕ ОРИ ТЫ В УХО!!

К а л ь м а р к а

Мы чуть не врезались в ту фуру!!

С у и г и н т о

Не нравится, как я вожу —  
Слезай.

К а л ь м а р к а

Сейчас?!

С у и г и н т о

Когда угодно!

К а э д э

Не ссорьтесь, девочки.

С у и г и н т о

Пошла ты.

С и Д в а

Каэдэ, бронетранспортёр.

К а э д э

Ага.

С у и г и н т о

Кальмарка, дирижабль.

К а л ь м а р к а

Опять те куклы! Ну, держитесь!

С у и г и н т о

Да что ты возишься?!

К а э д э

Отстань.

С и Д в а

Бей по колёсам.

К а э д э

Получилось.

Вы их ещё не посадили?

К а л ь м а р к а

Живучие!

С у и г и н т о

Стреляй точнее!

К а л ь м а р к а

А ты рули не как попало!

Всё!

С у и г и н т о

Наконец-то…

С и Д в а

Черноснежка!

Ч е р н о с н е ж к а

Догнали? А теперь поймайте!

(прыгнула с мотоцикла;  
и с моста)

С и Д в а

Готовы? Прыгаем!

(внизу; пешком)

К а л ь м а р к а

За ней!

. . .

К а л ь м а р к а

Туда!

С у и г и н т о

Постойте.

С и Д в а

Что такое?

С у и г и н т о

Я что-то чувствую. Здесь что-то  
Потустороннее _…_ **Здесь зло.**

К т о - т о

Добро пожаловать в мой парк  
Аттракционов.

К а л ь м а р к а

Ф-фредерика  
Бернкастель!

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Ну и что?

К а л ь м а р к а

Та ведьма!  
Она нас в порошок сотрёт!!

С у и г и н т о

Ты та злодейка?

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Нет. Однако  
Я помогаю ей.

К а л ь м а р к а

Ну вот!  
Она прикончит нас…

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Не бойтесь.  
Я осторожно.

С у и г и н т о

Будешь драться?  
Без магии?

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

На равных с вами.

С у и г и н т о

На равных мы тебе покажем…

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Посмотрим. Ну-с, развеем скуку!

Э р и к а Ф у р у д о

П-прошу п-прощения…

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

В ЧЁМ ДЕЛО!?!

Э р и к а

Т-там т-телепорт!..

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Что с ним?

Э р и к а

Беда!

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

**Что ты наделала?**

Э р и к а

Не я,  
А Лямбдалельта!

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Что случилось?!

Э р и к а

Она нечаянно открыла  
Не тот портал! И из него  
Полезли чудища!

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Всего-то…  
А впрочем…

(воительницам)

Слышали? Там монстры…

(Эрике)

Не будем им мешать.

К а э д э

Отлично.  
Вот и чудовища!

К а л ь м а р к а

Да ладно…

С и Д в а

Зачистим парк…

С у и г и н т о

И надерём  
Трём падлам задницы. За дело.

  
КОМНАТА СТРАХА

  
К а л ь м а р к а

О нет! Они уже успели  
Построить улей!

К а э д э

Как тут мерзко…

К а л ь м а р к а

Ага! Особенно противно  
Идти по этой липкой дряни…

С и Д в а

Бывают гнёзда и похуже.

К а э д э

…Из плоти.

С и Д в а

Да. В таких пещерах,  
Как в чьём-то…

С у и г и н т о

Хватит!

С и Д в а

Извини.

С у й г и н т о

Сожжём зловонное гнездовье.

К а э д э

Со всеми гадами…

К а л ь м а р к а

Вот вам!!

. . .

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

А мне понравилось! Признаюсь,  
Вы развлекли меня.

С у и г и н т о

А хочешь  
Ещё?

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Не откажусь.

С и Д в а

Постойте,  
Зачем вам нужен телепорт?

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Для переброски войск, конечно.  
Мы собираемся устроить  
Полномасштабную войну.  
Вот будет весело!

С у и г и н т о

Вы просто…

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Мы сумасшедшие. Как вы.  
Как все! Как каждый!! ОБОЖАЮ!!!

Л я м б д а д е л ь т а

Не начинайте без меня!

А ты что, мелкая, стоишь?  
Ждёшь приглашения?!

Э р и к а

Подвинься!

Л я м б д а д е л ь т а

Все вместе!

Э р и к а

Врежем им!

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

**_Убьём…_**

К а л ь м а р к а

Они не промах!

С и Д в а

Это верно.

К а э д э

Они сплочённее…

С у и г и н т о

Заткнулись  
И наподдали им.

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Смотри,  
Сама не получи…

К а л ь м а р к а

Суигинто!!

С у и г и н т о

Да отвали ты от меня!!

К а э д э

Она в порядке, не волнуйся.

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Всё?

С у и г и н т о

Не дождёшься!

Л я м б д а д е л ь т а

Эй!! Минутку…

(воительницам)

Вы, идиотки, признавайтесь!  
Кто долбанул по телепорту?

Э р и к а  
. . .

С у и г и н т о

Спроси свою!..

С и Д в а

Портал! Сейчас!..

К а э д э

Он станет _втягивать…_

К а л ь м а р к а

Держитесь!!

Л я м б д а д е л ь т а

Эй, Берн, поможем им?

Б е р н к а с т е л ь

Поможем.

(помогла им)

Счастливого пути! Надеюсь,  
Вам там понравится…

  
НА ДРУГОЙ  
СТОРОНЕ

С у и г и н т о

УБЬЮ!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дирижабли тут быстрые. Как в Мумии 2.
> 
> Все героини могли приземлиться с немалой высоты (с этого моста, по крайней мере) без вреда для здоровья. Все, кроме C.C. Ей помогли. Хотя и она не получила бы серьёзного урона при достаточном запасе брони. Черноснежка спустилась при помощи своего зонтика.
> 
> Бернкастель, конечно, могла бы и сама в одиночку и за секунду закончить эту игру. Но разве так будет интересно и весело?
> 
> Музыка:
> 
> В парке аттракционов —  
> Streets of Rage 4  
> Ghost Fair
> 
> В комнате страха —  
> Streets of Rage Remake 5.2  
> Alien Power
> 
> В Contra: Hard Corps ещё крутая музыка.


	5. Я больше не могу

НОВЫЙ МИР  
ПУСТЫНЯ

К а л ь м а р к а

Я больше не могу…

С у и г и н т о

Вставай.

С и Д в а

Идём, Кальмарка.

К а л ь м а р к а

Пощадите…

С у и г и н т о

Мы все устали.

К а э д э

Сомневаюсь…

С у и г и н т о

Заткнись. Короче, догоняйте.

С и Д в а  
?

К а э д э

Я потащу её. Иди.

(вектором поволокла  
Кальмарку за ногу)

  
ПОЗЖЕ

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Повсюду трупы и руины…

К а л ь м а р к а

Вот это да…

С и Д в а

Чего стоите?  
Берите всё, что унесёте.  
Патронов много не бывает…

К а л ь м а р к а

Да тут война…

С и Д в а

По всей планете.

С у и г и н т о

Отлично.

К а э д э

Почему?!

С и Д в а

Скорее  
Покинем этот мир.

К а э д э

Ах да…  
Необходимо убивать.

С у и г и н т о

А здесь как раз полно народу.

К а л ь м а р к а

 **Повеселимся…** Я готова!

  
ПОЗЖЕ

С у и г и н т о

А это что ещё?

(отбойники, сияющие стрелки)

С и Д в а

Похоже  
На трассу.

К а л ь м а р к а

Гонки!

К а э д э

Осторожно!!  
Быстрее! В сторону!

К а л ь м а р к а

Видали,  
Какие тачки?!

К а э д э

Эти гады  
Едва не сбили нас! А ты!..

К а л ь м а р к а

Как танки! С пушками! А скорость…

С и Д в а

Турбомобили.

К а л ь м а р к а

Крутотень…

С у и г и н т о

За ними.

К а э д э

Что?! Зачем ты хочешь?..

С у и г и н т о

Добудем транспорт!

К а э д э

Обойдёмся!

С у и г и н т о

Не надо?

К а л ь м а р к а

Надо! Ну, Каэдэ!  
Пожалуйста, идём! Короче,  
Я — за!

С у и г и н т о

Кто против?

К а э д э

Я!

С и Д в а

(все испытующе глядят на неё)

Я… Ну…  
Не знаю.

К а э д э

Хорошо. Идём.

  
АВТОДРОМ

Г о л о с

На старт! Внимание!!

К а л ь м а р к а

Погнали!!!

К а э д э

Зря мы пришли сюда.

К а л ь м а р к а

Ого…

К а э д э

Ну вот.

С у и г и н т о

Космический корабль…

С и Д в а

Привёз участника.

С у и г и н т о

Пошли.

К а э д э

Куда?

С у и г и н т о

На борт.

К а э д э

Совсем рехнулась?!  
Зачем?..

С у и г и н т о

В нём эти!..

К а л ь м а р к а

Драндулеты!!

С у и г и н т о

Не видишь, что ли?

К а э д э

Стой!

С у и г и н т о

Угоним  
Один по-быстрому.

К а э д э

Я _всё_  
Про вас Юкари расскажу.

К а л ь м а р к а

Не дрейфь.

С у и г и н т о

Вот именно. Куда им  
Тягаться с нами!

К а л ь м а р к а

Во!

С у и г и н т о

К тому же  
Нас четверо. …Ты ведь не бросишь  
Нас в случае чего?

К а э д э

Я с вами…

  
НА БОРТУ

К а л ь м а р к а

И никого…

С и Д в а

Автопилот.  
Я так и думала.

С у и г и н т о

Тем лучше.

К а э д э

Ага. А если он сейчас  
Возьмёт и полетит?!

К а л ь м а р к а

Отпад!!  
Берём вот эту! Нет! Угоним!..

Г о л о с

Добро пожаловать.

(все встрепенулись)

С и Д в а

Спокойно…

Г о л о с

Приветствую вас на своём  
Борту.

С у и г и н т о

Представься.

Г о л о с

Папа.

С у и г и н т о

Кто?

П а п а

Отец.  
Желаете купить  
Турбомобиль?

С у и г и н т о

Купить?

О т е ц

Конечно.

С у и г и н т о

На что?

О т е ц

На деньги.

С у и г и н т о

На какие?

О т е ц

На трассе много золотых  
Монет.

С у и г и н т о

Мы что-то ни одной  
Не видели.

О т е ц

Их видят только  
Участники.

К а л ь м а р к а

Облом…

О т е ц

Хотите  
Принять участие?

С у и г и н т о

Хотим  
Угнать машину…

О т е ц

**Нет, не выйдет.**

К а э д э

Идём отсюда…

С у и г и н т о

Подожди.

(Отцу)

А если мы тебя взорвём  
К чертям собачьим?

К а э д э

Извините,  
Пожалуйста! Уже уходим!

О т е ц

Я предоставлю вам машину.

К а л ь м а р к а

Да?!

О т е ц

Под залог… одной из вас.

К а э д э

Пошёл ты!

С у и г и н т о

К чёрту…

К а л ь м а р к а

Размечтался!

С и Д в а

Исключено.

(все ушли)

О т е ц

…Ну нет так нет.

  
АВТОДРОМ

Г о л о с

На старт! Внимание!!

К а э д э

Стоять.

К а л ь м а р к а

Держи его!

С у и г и н т о

Быстрее внутрь!

К а л ь м а р к а

Чёрт, автогонщик!

С и Д в а

Ничего,  
Сейчас машина станет нашей…

(достала некий девайс)

Есть.

К а л ь м а р к а

Молодчина! Залезай,  
Каэдэ! Ловко ты!..

С у и г и н т о

Да, ловко…  
Си Два, поехали отсюда.

К а л ь м а р к а

Чур, я возьму контроль над пушкой!  
Видали?! Круче БЁП!  
А ну-ка, этого…

С у и г и н т о

Ну хватит!  
Побережём боеприпасы.

К а л ь м а р к а

Прикольный аппарат, скажи же,  
Си-си?

С и Д в а

Угу.

С у и г и н т о

Сгодится.

К а л ь м а р к а

Кстати!  
Как называется?

Р а с с к а з ч и к

**Таран.**

К а л ь м а р к а

Звучит по-нашему! Вперёд!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C.C.
> 
> Спокойная и дипломатичная.  
> На фоне других (как и Каэдэ) предпочитает не выделяться, но и она в иной раз может проявить характер.
> 
> Единственная из всех, кто владеет рукопашным боем, а не просто полагается на грубую силу.
> 
> Лучше остальных владеет холодным (если речь не идёт о навыке фехтования, коим больше других обладает Суигинто) и огнестрельным оружием.
> 
> Лучше других разбирается во всякого рода технике (если вновь не единственная, кто вообще разбирается).
> 
> Считается самой «нормальной» и обычной девушкой из всех.  
> Единственная её особенность — сила Гиасса (тот же режим берсерка).
> 
> С помощью данной способности она может отдать своим врагам приказ немедленно уничтожить друг друга. Сила распространяется только на этот приказ. Действует только на слабовольных противников (мобов).
> 
> Такая способность весьма эффективна в применении против целых групп врагов, т. к. мобы, в силу своей слабости, трусости и ничтожности, всегда сбиваются в стаи себе подобных.
> 
> После смерти (как и другие) воскреснет только через несколько десятков лет (пройти может до сотни лет).
> 
> Ко всем членам отряда относится абсолютно одинаково — положительно (стычку с Кальмаркой, а затем и с Суигинто в начале истории в расчёт не берём).
> 
> Прочее:  
> В этом мире деньги также нужны.  
> Как в гонках, так и на войне.
> 
> В: Крутые турбомобили — «драндулеты»?  
> А автопилот в машине — «автогонщик»?
> 
> О: Да, она порой называет вещи своими именами.
> 
> Кстати,  
> Угадайте, что за гонки.  
> Музыка оттуда же.


	6. Порви его

ПОЗЖЕ

К а л ь м а р к а

Опять взорвали нашу тачку!

К а э д э

Скажи спасибо, что сама  
Жива.

К а л ь м а р к а

Охота жить в пустыне!  
Когда уже?..

К а э д э

Когда уложим  
Ещё полтысячи таких же  
Головорезов!

С у и г и н т о

Хватит ныть.  
Вы обе.

К а э д э

Знаешь что?!

С у и г и н т о

Да, знаю!!  
Найдём союзников!

К а э д э

Каких?!?

С у и г и н т о

Объединимся с их врагами!

К а э д э

Враг моего врага…

С у и г и н т о

Конечно!

К а л ь м а р к а

Но с кем они воюют?

С и Д в а

С ними.

(идёт колонна чёрной техники)

К а э д э

Нормально.

С у и г и н т о

Рейдеры…

К а л ь м а р к а

Плохие  
Ребята…

С и Д в а

Лучше тех мерзавцев.

С у и г и н т о

Рискнём.  
Эй вы! Остановитесь!

(остановились)

Ш о ф ё р

Чего тебе?

С у и г и н т о

Ты знаешь, кто я?

Ш о ф ё р

Опознана. Суигинто. Враг.  
Опасна…

С у и г и н т о

Крайне.

К а л ь м а р к а

И мы тоже!

С у и г и н т о

Возьмёте нас с собой. И мы  
Оставим вас в живых.

Ш о ф ё р

Вот как?

С и Д в а

Послушайте! Вам ведь нужны  
Союзники! Мы вам поможем!

Ш о ф ё р

Союзники… нужны. Садитесь.

С у и г и н т о

Пошли…

К а л ь м а р к а

Ты их уговорила,  
Си-си!

С у и г и н т о

Си-си?

К а э д э

Си-си.

С у и г и н т о

Заткнись!!

(у грузовика)

К а л ь м а р к а

Приветик!

С у и г и н т о

Четверо на выход.

(четверо вышли)

Садимся.

К а л ь м а р к а

Едем, командир!

К а э д э

А что потом, когда приедем?!

К а л ь м а р к а

Повеселимся!!!

С и Д в а

Почему?  
Договоримся. С лейтенантом.  
Я с ним знакома.

К а л ь м а р к а

Симпатичный?

С и Д в а

Мужчина… в возрасте.

К а л ь м а р к а

Старик…

С и Д в а

Ну не совсем.

С у и г и н т о

Плевать, как этот  
Придурок выглядит! Пусть он!..

(притихла)

…Пусть только вякнет что-нибудь  
Не то, — достанем плазмаганы,  
Ракетомёты!..

К а э д э

(тоже тихо)

А рейлганы?

С у и г и н т о

И их!

К а л ь м а р к а

Ещё молниемёты!

С у и г и н т о

Достанем всё! И уничтожим  
Его! И этих!..

О д и н

Вылезайте.

С у и г и н т о

Ах ты!..

С и Д в а

Приехали.

К а э д э

Как скоро…

  
БАЗА

С и Д в а

А вот и лейтенант…

У э й н

Кого ты  
Привёз?!

Ш о ф ё р

Союзников!

У э й н

Кретин…

(пристрелил его)

К а э д э

Мы точно с ним договоримся?

С и Д в а

Попробую…

С у и г и н т о

Эй ты!

К а э д э

Молчи…

У э й н

Подружек привела…

С и Д в а

Мы правда  
Не собираемся…

С у и г и н т о

Мы вас  
Не уничтожим, если…

К а э д э

Чёрт…

С у и г и н т о

…Ты предоставишь нам патроны,  
Оружие, медикаменты,  
Броню — всё ценное!

С и Д в а

Взамен!..

С у и г и н т о

Взамен мы также вам поможем.  
В одном бою.

С и Д в а

Нам просто нужно  
Набрать убийства!

С у и г и н т о

Ну так как?

У э й н

Нет уж! Я вам не доверяю.

С у и г и н т о

Тогда…

У э й н

Устроим поединок.  
Ты ведь умеешь драться?

С и Д в а

Да.

У э й н

Побьёшь меня — и будет всё  
По-вашему, а если нет —  
Вы уберётесь прочь! Идёт?

С и Д в а

Идёт!

К а л ь м а р к а

Порви его!

К а э д э

Удачи.

С у и г и н т о

Си Два, смотри… **Не подведи нас.**

У э й н

Готова, девка? Нападай.

(через минуту)

С и Д в а

Так мы договорились?

У э й н

Ладно!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кальмарка
> 
> А вот у неё с самооценкой полный порядок.  
> Самая весёлая, жизнерадостная и непосредственная.
> 
> В вопросе со всякими негодяями и монстрами она, однако, в жестокости не уступает самим Суигинто и Каэдэ. В режиме берсерка вообще становится самой сумасшедшей.
> 
> Ну а присущий ей инстинкт хищника делает её ещё более изощрённой в искусстве умерщвления своих жертв…
> 
> Насилие над другими девушками всё же не учиняет.
> 
> Искренне любит своих «сестёр».  
> Никогда ни с кем из них не конфликтует (если её не довели). Если же была ссора, — быстро забывает обиды (или не обижается вовсе).
> 
> Единственная, кто, похоже, действительно получает удовольствие от всех их злоключений…
> 
> Наконец, черта, присущая всем без исключения членам отряда: каждая за кого бы то ни было из своих товарищей в любой момент готова отдать жизнь.
> 
> Прочее:  
> Оригинальные персонажи:
> 
> Рейдеры  
> Лёгкая пехота.  
> Клоны Капитана Арены (скин Резора, ID).  
> Одеты в чёрные костюмы с ярко-зелёными элементами. Гогглы светятся зелёным светом.  
> Физиологически — обычные люди, но обладают коллективным разумом (искусственный интеллект). По сути — биороботы.
> 
> Уэйн  
> Модель Сарджа, скин Родерика. Чернокожий. Белые волосы, белая бородка. Зрачки глаз белые. Одет в чёрный костюм с фиолетовыми элементами.


End file.
